


Foxes and Wolves

by zcinmalik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, New York City, Pack Feels, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcinmalik/pseuds/zcinmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira’s eyes are still glowing orange, and the hand that Scott’s clutching is still emanating faint licks of electricity, when the doctor lifts a tiny, squirming body into Kira’s arms. </p><p>“Congratulations,” she says, in the warmest approximation of a voice that she can muster. “It’s a girl. And… probably something else too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxes and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanaRumpandRCClara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/gifts).



> Huge thanks to dylangayberry for being such an incredible beta! And thanks again to the exchange mods for being so fabulous.

Kira’s eyes are still glowing orange, and the hand that Scott’s clutching is still emanating faint licks of electricity, when the doctor lifts a tiny, squirming body into Kira’s arms.

“Congratulations,” she says, in the warmest approximation of a voice that she can muster. “It’s a girl. And… probably something else too.”

Kira releases Scott’s hand with a small squeeze and takes the baby, carefully wrapping her in the blanket that a nurse provided. Kira knows, objectively, that the baby looks terrible. She’s still covered in bodily fluids and her face is scrunched up in annoyance, and at any moment she looks ready to start screaming again. But Kira can’t care. She can’t see how the little person she’s holding could be anything but perfect.

“You did it,” Scott whispers into her ear, reaching out to gently touch the baby’s cheek.

Kira grins and turns her face up to meet his. “Well, you helped. A little.” 

* * *

(Before the baby was born, they talked about names. A lot. They considered family names, traditional names, not-so-traditional names.

“If it’s a boy,” Scott said seriously, “And we name him after Stiles, should we name him Stiles or-”

He then said a name so unpronounceable that Kira couldn’t even tell what letters were involved.

“Honey,” she said, stroking her large belly. “Stiles is already going to be the godfather.”

“You’re right.” Scott scratched something off of his list. “What about Alan?”)

(That night, Kira curled closer to Scott in bed, opening her eyes despite the darkness of the room.

“Scott,” she said softly. She felt him turn his head to look at her.

“Yeah?”

“If it’s a girl… we should name her Allison.”

Scott went completely still for a moment. After a long silence, he whispered, “Are you sure?”

Kira took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yeah.”)

* * *

Ken cries. He’s utterly unembarrassed by it, and only wipes the tears from his face when they threaten to fall into Allison’s. She’s looking up at Ken curiously, her dark eyes big and bright. Noshiko absently pets Ken’s hair as she beams at Scott and Kira. They’re leaving the hospital today, and Kira’s parents insisted on accompanying them, even though they’re taking a cab.

Kira grew up in New York, so it’s never seemed big or scary to her. But Scott’s used to Beacon Hills, used to near-silent forests and abandoned buildings and lacrosse games that the whole town turns out for. New York’s loudness still makes him a little nervous, and Kira usually teases him about it.

But today, looking at him standing on the sidewalk and cradling their daughter so carefully, she understands why he’s still adjusting to the sheer size of the city.

“When will Melissa get here?” Noshiko asks as a cab finally pulls up to them. Kira gets into it first and starts buckling the baby seat into the back.

“She’s flying up tonight,” Scott says.

Melissa wanted to come earlier. She wanted to be there to help during the last week or so before the birth, but she hadn’t been able to get enough time off from the hospital. At the time Scott insisted that it was for the best, since he had gotten parental leave from the veterinarian’s office and Kira was working from home, writing the fourth installment of her new comic series. But Kira can tell that Scott is excited to finally see his mom again, and to introduce her to Allison.

“Okay, are you ready to go for a ride?” Kira says, pulling herself out of the cab and reaching out toward Scott. He gently deposits Allison into her arms and she starts buckling her into the car seat. The cab driver gives an annoyed huff at the delay, but Kira ignores him, triple-checking every belt before waving Scott into the back with her.

Ken looks like he’s about to try to get into the front seat and go with them, plans be damned, but Noshiko takes his hand in hers and says, “We’ll get the next cab and meet them at their place.” 

As the car pulls away, Kira hears her fondly add, “Honestly, Ken.” 

* * *

“Oh, you’re going to have Daddy’s smile, aren’t you?” Melissa coos. She’s sitting on their living room couch, holding Allison in front of her, supporting her head with one hand and her bottom with the other.

Kira is juggling a too-hot formula bottle and a stack of diapers while Scott adjusts and re-adjusts the laptop’s camera angle. Stiles insisted that they video chat as soon as they got settled from the hospital, and he and everyone else are scheduled to call them at any minute.

“Do you think the lighting’s okay?” Scott asks absently as he continues to fiddle.

“It’s _fine_ , Scott,” Noshiko assures. She and Ken are sitting on one side of Melissa.

At that moment, the call goes through and Kira drops the diapers and bottle onto the kitchen counter, rushing back into the living room to see everyone on the screen. Stiles, Malia, and Liam are all crammed onto Stiles’ couch, and hovering behind them are Derek and Braeden.

(Lydia is traveling abroad at the moment and can’t be reached by phone. She’s already sent them an exorbitantly expensive first edition of _The Little Mermaid_ with an accompanying note: “Yes, I know this won’t be age or reading-level appropriate for several years. No, I don’t care. Hugs and kisses from Auntie Lydia.”)

As soon as the video comes through, Stiles yelps.

“Finally! Scotty, you know I miss your beautiful face, but where is she?”

Melissa laughs and scoots into the frame, bringing Allison with her. Scott lifts the laptop to bring it closer, hovering over them so that Allison’s face comes into view.

The next few moments are chaotic. Everyone’s voices come through the laptop in a cacophony.

“Oh, she’s beautiful!”

“Move the screen down a little-”

“How was the delivery?”

“Look at that precious little face.”

This last comment comes from Derek, and causes everyone on both sides of the call to fall silent and stare at him in incredulity.

“What?” he snaps.

“Um,” Scott says, trying to balance the laptop at the perfect angle. “The delivery was- Kira?” He looks to her for help.

“It was fine,” she says, grinning and shuffling over to wave a hand in front of the frame. “You were right, Braeden, that doctor really has seen it all. She didn’t blink an eye when Scott panicked and started shifting.”

Scott turns the laptop towards himself to make a faux-indignant face.

Malia chimes in at that. “So can you tell what she is yet?”

“No,” Scott says easily. “We’re not too worried about it.”

Half an hour later, Allison has finally had enough of the loud talking and begins to wail. Kira says her goodbyes, blowing a kiss at the screen that Liam jokingly catches. Then she scoops Allison up from Melissa’s arms and takes her to the back.

Kira leaves the bedroom light off and closes the door behind her, bouncing Allison lightly and making occasional hushing noises as Allison continues to cry. When she finally peters off and begins to fall asleep against Kira’s shoulder, Scott silently enters and whispers, “My mom fell asleep on the couch, she’s still jetlagged. Your parents went back to their place.” Kira nods and smiles, continuing her slight bouncing motion as she slowly lies down on the bed and rests Allison on her stomach. 

* * *

The first few months are exhausting. Kira knew that they would be, but knowing it intellectually and experiencing it are two completely different things.

They get better at this whole parenting thing as time goes on, but that doesn’t change the fact that Kira is so sleep-deprived she’ll sometimes find herself nodding off while standing up, or that Scott’s sensitive hearing is so affected by Allison’s crying he’s taken to wearing earmuffs around the house.

It’s worth it, though. It’s worth it when Allison makes her first smile, grinning up at them through her mobile. It’s worth it when Kira rocks her to sleep. It’s worth it when Scott puts Stiles on speakerphone and Allison listens to him ramble on about anything and everything, wide-eyed and enraptured by the ceaseless sound of his voice.

On a Thursday afternoon Kira gets home from work, feeling tired but happy with the amount of writing she got done today. Scott’s asleep on the couch and cradling Allison, who’s wide awake and listening to the sound of Stiles’ voice, echoing slightly through the phone’s speaker.

“And that’s how, once again, your Uncle Stiles saved the day.”

Kira smiles, dropping her bag onto the living room floor.

“Well, Ally, I haven’t heard you or Scott in a while, so I’m thinking you’re both asleep and I should probably hang up. But, uh. I love you, kiddo.”

A click is heard. Allison promptly begins crying. 

“Oh honey, we really need to buy some books on tape, huh?” Kira murmurs, lifting Allison out of Scott’s arms before he’s woken up properly. “It’s okay, I’ve got her.” 

* * *

Allison is finally asleep a few hours later. Kira lays her down in the crib and switches on the night light. She wanders back into the living room, where Scott is still collapsed on the couch. Kira lifts his head and sits down, cushioning it with her lap and running her fingers through his hair.

“Thanks,” Scott says quietly.

Kira opens her mouth to reply, but instead of saying, “You’re welcome,” or “She’s asleep now,” or anything else, she takes herself by surprise.

“I think we should move back to Beacon Hills.”

Scott opens his eyes, groggy.

“Huh?”

Kira takes a breath. “I think we should move back to Beacon Hills. We never planned to stay here forever, just to finish at NYU. And we’ve finished. And I know you miss your pack.” That last sentence comes out in a rush.

Scott looks up at her for a moment, then slowly sits up and moves to settle next to her.

“Kira… _You’re_ my pack. You and Allison. I don’t-”

“I know that,” Kira says quickly. “But so are they, Scott. You’re their alpha. They need you, and honestly, you need them too. You can’t just be a vet. I mean, you’re a great vet, I’m not saying you’re not, but… you know. You’re meant to be an alpha, it’s- that’s part of who you are.”

Scott stares at her, blinking rapidly. Kira realizes that without being aware of it, she’s been thinking about this for a while, ever since they first realized that she was pregnant. Because Kira loves New York, but it’s not where they’re going to raise their daughter. She’s always, unconsciously if not consciously, wanted to go back to Beacon Hills when the time came. Now seems to feel like the time.

“But… your parents…”

Kira laughs. “Scott, my dad’s a professor at Columbia. They can afford to fly out to see us whenever they want, which I’m sure will be often.”

Scott looks at her seriously. “Kira, we have jobs here. We have an apartment.”

Kira holds his hand between hers. “We both know Alan is ready to retire, as a vet at least. You know you could do that job. In fact, a big-shot New York vet? You’d be hired in a second.”

Scott continues to look baffled. Kira grins. “And not to brag or anything, but I’m kind of a big deal myself. My agent will get over it if I start sending manuscripts in from California.”

She takes a look around their apartment. It’s small, but it has a lot of memories attached to it.

“This place is great. It is. But we have a baby… something. And whether she’s a werewolf or a kitsune or a human or _whatever_ -” Scott can’t hold back a smile at that. “She’s gonna need a lot of room to play. And she’s gonna need her uncles and her aunts, too.”

Scott’s eyes are big with emotion. He reaches a hand out to run through Kira’s hair. “Are you sure, though? I- You know I’d love to go back. But not if it’s not what you want. _Never_ if it’s-”

Kira leans forward and cuts him off with a kiss. “Stop that. I want this. I want to go back.”

Scott grins at her for a moment, then scoops her into a hug.

“I love you,” he says, over and over again into her ear.

She hugs him back just as tightly. “I love you too.” 

* * *

The move is not fun, by any stretch of the imagination. But a six hour flight and a half dozen dirty looks from fellow passengers later, Allison has cried herself to sleep and they’re almost home.

By the time they arrive at the new house they bought in Beacon Hills, Kira and Scott are miserable and exhausted. All Kira wants is to change into a pair of pajamas and sleep for a month. 

“But at least the house is pretty,” she concedes, tugging a suitcase out of the trunk with one hand while holding Allison’s carrier in the other.

“It’s perfect,” Scott says, smiling softly and following her in with the rest of the luggage.

They should have known, Kira thinks, when they turn on the first light they find near the door and the pack appears, all standing and grinning in their new kitchen. A big “Welcome Back” banner has been hung over their heads. Kira sets her load down and feels a warm smile bloom on her face.

Malia runs forward and picks her up by the middle, squeezing her tight and saying, “Don’t leave me again.”

Stiles has thrown his arms around Scott’s neck, sending him staggering backwards. Liam, Braeden, and Derek have all started silently cooing over Allison’s sleeping form.

It feels good to be home. 


End file.
